oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Aromath
Aromath is a player character, and one of the few remaining Godling children of the now dead deity Aroden. History "Why would I sully my own hands with your blood? You're barely worth the blades I produce to kill you." Aromath was born many, many years ago to the God Aroden, and a mortal lover that he had taken on. Aromath inherited many of his mother's physical traits, although he still calls himself Azlanti, despite this being largely untrue. Indeed, Aromath denies any heritage to anything non-Azlanti, for the most part. As the young man grew, he had significant skill in magic, perhaps unsurprisingly, considering his father was experienced with it as well. His mother, however, was nothing more than a lowly peasant woman that his father had bedded in one of his many guises, although she did her best to take care of him. Needless to say, Oustomia was not particularly kind to a Mother with no known husband, and a boy who did not look like any of the other individuals within the Kingdom of Egron. As he grew, his mother told him tales of who his father was, and his natural personality traits that come with being an Azlanti began to show as he aged; an aloof and haughty attitude that seemed unusual for an Egronian boy further ostracized him from other children his age, resulting in him focusing more upon his own magical abilities. At a young age, he was taken from his mother and taken to a magical academy within the city of Haven. There, he learned of a life of luxury, as a well-respected mage. He quickly grew in skill and respect, even if he was not nearly as respectful of his teachers as they were of his strength. Once he came of age, he graduated from the Academy and left to form his own devices for many years; adventuring and exploring the world, capturing many different magical items of significant prowess and ability. He was a collector, one could argue. It all changed when Aromath began to adventure in search of something of his father's, something of his own destiny. Through a grueling and lengthy quest, Aromath attained a minor artifact that, supposedly, had once been used by his father, Aroden - He named it the Vault of Aromath, and it changed how he fought, how he utilized things. It allowed him to expand his own capabilities and focus more on his magical abilities, rather than his martial abilities. Despite his father's death, Aromath's Godling lineage and connection to his father gives him a unique divine prowess, able to provide himself with some of his father's previous divine power, giving him access to a proper, deific source for the purpose of his spells and abilities; a function that has served him incredibly well, truth be told. As the years went by, Aromath continued to explore, even during the Second Orc War, and even into the Third Orc War, Aromath went where his heart took him, living a lavish and hedonistic life with little regard for the world, merely for his own pleasure and enjoyment. When many colonies left Oustomia 'for 'Shengming de Yaolan, Aromath decided to stay, for the moment, to allow the cities to get established. For a time during this period, Aromath occasionally fought in the arena when he felt like he had to prove himself, and he quickly gained a reputation in the Oustomia arenas for his casual brutality and aloof attitude towards his fellow competitors and gladiators. He rarely ever even moved his hands when fighting in combat, preferring to remain in the back and avoid doing much work. When the Golden Crusade 'was announced, and news reached Aromath within the city of 'Osirian, he found himself drawn to it, and has since ventured to Sheng. Personality Despite his mixed lineage, Aromath inherited many of the mannerisms and attitudes of an Azlanti; he acts regal, aloof, and perhaps rather haughty. Despite this, he also inherited his father's natural charisma and intelligence, and ability to lead individuals - if he was so inclined. Aromath, however, is rarely inclined to do so. He prefers hedonistic actions, and relaxation, and typically keeps to himself, even during adventuring; he considers engaging in activities with lesser races as beneath him, and considers very few individuals or creatures to be his better or equals. Personality Traits * Hedonistic * Charismatic * Intelligent * Loyal * Egotistical * Haughty * Arrogant Physical Appearance Aromath is often covered in significant jewelry and lavish clothing, often of a deep, crimson coloration - a throwback to his Azlanti heritage - and favors this appearance regularly. Unlike many Azlanti, however, Aromath has golden blonde hair, and deep, red eyes, but does have relatively pale skin befitting his ancestry. Outside of his head, Aromath has no hair anywhere, and does not even need to shave due to this function of his body. His physical form is well-toned, athletic, and kept free of any real blemishes or scars, as his own egotistical attitude wouldn't allow him to look anything less than perfect. Aromath also has a number of tattoos that are typically the same color as his flesh unless certain circumstances are met; when those parameters are met, they activate and turn red to give him an extra boost of power and energy. Combat Style Aromath is a ranged combatant, but is a fairly accomplished swordsman as well. Notably, Aromath's blades that he produces are primarily Longswords and Greatswords, and even more notably, most of them are made of Obsidian, meaning that they are typically exceptionally fragile. Due to this, Aromath often breaks his blades, but seems to create them as fast as they break - either that or he has a nearly limitless supply of them. Thanks to the Vault of Aromath, Aromath almost exclusively fights at a fairly significant range, and tends to play the role of an Archer or Gunslinger. With the Ring's abilities, and his own Telekinetic prowess, he tends to fire off swords at a range, giving the illusion of someone who simply summons his weapons and fires them at individuals. If pressed, Aromath can fight in melee combat, as he is relatively skilled with both longswords and greatswords, and has been known to hold his own in a fight, even if he thinks it beneath him. In addition, Aromath is an incredibly accomplished Spellcaster, having mastered a significant number of spells at his disposal. Friends & Enemies Aspirations Category:Player Characters